


Kuroo and Daishou actually love each other and don't hate fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, Facials, Gratuitous Sexual Banter, M/M, PWP without Porn, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Does exactly as it says on the tin. Kuroo and Daishou actually love each other and don't hate fuck
“Blow me, Tetsu.” Kuroo straddles Daishou’s lap, presses their foreheads together and blows a quick gust of air in to Daishou’s eyes.
“Not like that you little shit I swear to god. Why are you like this?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> "best christmas gift: kuroshou smut fic that isn't hate sex" - Leah 'suguru' Suguru, 2016

“Blow me, Tetsu.” Kuroo straddles Daishou’s lap, presses their foreheads together and blows a quick gust of air in to Daishou’s eyes.

“Not like that you little shit I swear to god. Why are you like this?”

“Alright, alright. Mister grumpy obviously can’t hold himself back.” Kuroo teases the fervent Daishou, knowing full well he could sit there and hold things off forever. Daishou instead chose to be impatient, so utterly dazed by Kuroo that he wanted him at that instant. How out of character.

Kuroo slides off the end of the bed and on to his knees. Daishou man-spreads and Kuroo finds it appropriate to call it ‘typical’. ‘How else are you meant to suck it?’ Kuroo lets him be impatient. Admittedly, it’s adorable when Daishou feels he has to try and act forward. That’s not to say he doesn’t always act forward, but it’s on Kuroo’s terms. Not his. And Kuroo loves it.

A hand slips in to the waistband of his sweats. Daishou is hard. Kuroo tries to stroke his cock. His sweats and underwear are too tight around his hand to let him move more than a few centimetres. Even that is only barely enough because of the precum at the tip of Daishou’s cock taking away just that little bit of friction.

“Do you have a sweat pant fetish? Just take them off.” Daishou looks like he’s given up on life. Kuroo was just trying to initiate foreplay. He tries so hard to be sexual and this is what he gets, an impatient snake with a boner and a longing for head.

With a bemused look plastered on to his face, Kuroo wiggles the sweatpants and boxers off, Daishou crossing his arms and scowling as he has to shuffle slightly. Apparently, trying to be sexy when undressing your boyfriend is a bad idea. It takes two to pull off a pair of sweats when you’re sitting down.

Their battle for pant supremacy kills Daishou’s boner. Kuroo remains bemused.

“You don’t look like you’re that in to it.”

“No! I am. I swear. Uh…” In a desperate attempt to get the mood going again, Daishou wraps his hands around Kuroo’s neck and tries to pull him in to his semi-hard cock. “I love you, I really do. I don’t just let anyone suck my dick.”

“Excuse me?” The sound of laughter bursts out in to the room. Kuroo can’t believe Daishou’s atrocious attempt at displaying passion.

Daishou’s boner is killed again. Kuroo has at least transitioned from bemusement to amusement.

Kuroo makes a makeshift attempt at bringing the sexiness back to their evening. Soft kisses are placed up and down Daishou’s thighs, progressively getting sloppier and rougher and leaving behind pale bruises on his delicate skin. Daishou immediately regains his full erection, but finds himself too distracted by Kuroo teasing his sensitive inner thigh to notice.

Daishou collapses back in to the bed, his hands to his face covering up his faint moans. For some reason he felt he shouldn’t let loose just yet. Kuroo drags him back in to reality by leaning forward and blowing a raspberry in to Daishou’s stomach. He immediately sits back up in a trigger-like response to the ticklish sensation.

“Nurse, we can’t let him die. Initiate CPR.” He wraps a hand around Daishou’s cock and starts gently stroking. A smile spreads ear to ear on Daishou’s face at the utterly pathetic attempt at humour. It quickly finds itself washed away with a neutral expression as he focuses on just how great Kuroo’s hand feels. Kuroo knew it all along. Foreplay was important.

“Why are you such a tease?” Daishou questions why he has asked Kuroo a question to distract his mouth from what he really wants.

“I gave up trying hard to be sexy and smooth after you told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Besides, that’s what relationships are about. Compromise. I tease you, you tease me back when you want. We get even.”

“But you’re in to be teased.” Daishou rolls his eyes at Kuroo’s shit-eating grin.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll stop.”

 

A gasp is emitted from Daishou’s lips as he feels Kuroo’s wrap around the head of his cock. He pulls off, running his tongue messily up his shaft to get him slick enough for him to effortlessly glide up and down his cock. His tongue twirls around his shaft in delicate swirls, culminating at the tip of his cock. As soon as his tongue tastes the precum at the tip of his cock, Kuroo swallows as much of Daishou’s cock as he can without gagging at once. It immediately causes Daishou to throw his head back, whining gently as Kuroo holds his dick at the back of his throat for just a moment. He sucks in and pulls away, and the gentle whines become load moans as Kuroo starts pumping away rhythmically.

Daishou lovingly runs a hand through Kuroo’s hair, the other hand planted on the mattress being the only support stopping Daishou from collapsing back in to a writhing heap of pleasure. He takes a glance down and as soon as he makes eye contact with Kuroo, he feels himself being pushed closer to his limit.

“Tetsurou,” he stutters out repeatedly. A small twinge of pain hits Kuroo’s head as he feels Daishou gently pulling on his hair. Just as Daishou’s moans peak in volume, Kuroo eases off his cock and flutters his tongue under his head, his mouth wide open ready to catch his load. Some strands hit his cheek, some his mouth, some his chin. Kuroo gives Daishou’s cock a few more sucks to make sure he’s finished, then eagerly swallows whatever his mouth did manage to catch.

“You look like a mess,” Daishou comments as he watches Kuroo’s tongue try to catch any cum that was in its range on his chin and lips.

“Yeah. I look like a mess. Not the guy with the slobbery wet cock with cum streaks dripping down it.” Kuroo trails a finger up Daishou’s slick cock and the sensitivity makes him twitch. Daishou swats his hand away.

“I’m not here to argue but a facial is worse than a wet dick.”

“Are you really getting in to this?”

“I said I’m not arguing, Tetsu!” Daishou pouts and crosses his arm as if this had some deeper meaning than post-orgasm banter. “I’m time-stalling so I can go for round two and ride you.”

“Kinky.”

“What is kinky about vanilla sex cowboy position?” All he wants to do is be sexy and Kuroo treats him like a joke.

“Well I’m not going to object if you want to ride me. If anything, you probably owe me one for that great… and quick blowjob.”

“I am not quick!”

“You’re pretty fast.”

“Like you’ll last any longer when I ride you.”

“Why are you making this a competition you dork?” Kuroo pounces on Daishou and gives him the most intensely tight snuggles he may have ever felt, blowing raspberries in to his neck as they both break down in to fits of giggling. It just wasn’t in either of them to be suave.

Daishou rolls Kuroo on to his back and pins his shoulders down once they’re free from Kuroo’s tight grip. He grinds against Kuroo’s dick so blatantly tenting his boxers. Within five more seconds, they’re off and on the floor. Daishou’s shirt, the only damn thing he had left on follows suit.

“Can you stop being cute for one second and grab lube from the bathroom cabinet. Thanks love.”

“I’m sexy, not cute!”

“You’re not cute? Okay then”

“I am cute!”

“See? Glad you admit it.” Kuroo laughs as Daishou heads off to grab the usual essentials. Kuroo strokes his cock to stay hard and Daishou admires his toned body from the en suite doorway.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” One eye opens to monitor Daishou, then closes again in relaxation as he realises he’s being watched. “If you just want to yell out instructions that’s another kink I’m here for.”

“Just enjoying the view.”

“Want to see it up close?”

“I generally do most nights when we sleep together.”

“Want to see it so up close it’s literally inside you?”

“For god’s sake I’m trying to be coy let me take the lead just for once.” He squeezes a dollop of lube on to his hand and throws the bottle somewhat aggressively against a wall. A quick massage of the lube over Kuroo’s cock follows, with Daishou scooping up a little of the excess on two fingers to pry his hole open. He places a palm firmly on Kuroo’s chest as he fingers himself. Kuroo doesn’t flinch even slightly watching Daishou please himself over him, but his cock twitches as Daishou gently whispers out Kuroo’s name.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Kuroo’s hands gently grasp Daishou’s hips as he lowers them down on to his dick, seating himself and adjusting to it being inside him for a few moments. Daishou’s own erection comes back, still ever so slightly slick from before.

“Remember. I’m in control now.” A perverse smile spreads across Daishou’s face, and Kuroo does the same, more than happy to oblige him. He plants his palms on Kuroo’s stomach and once he feels comfortable, he starts gently rocking his hips on Kuroo’s cock.

“God, Tetsu…” Daishou seems to make an attempt at saying more, but he can’t find it in him to let it out once he starts riding Kuroo base to tip with each bounce on his cock. His breaths are alternated with moans and whines of pleasure, even the occasional whimper of Kuroo’s name.

Kuroo nudges Daishou’s hands until he holds them, their fingers intertwined as he starts gently bucking his hips in to Daishou. Any sense of control Daishou had was slowly fading away as he fucked himself on Kuroo with a little assistance.

“Close, Suguru, close.” Kuroo groans and his head sinks back in to the pillow, eyes slammed shut and mouth wide open emitting moans that drive Daishou crazy. A wave of pleasure washes over him, totally cutting him off from any other sensation. All he can think of is how amazing Daishou feels every time he slams down on his cock, and how it feels as his orgasm fills up Daishou’s hole.

His eyes open to see a now exhausted Daishou panting on his lap, and a small puddle of cum mixing in with his snail trail.

“Holy shit you came too.”

“My ass hurts.”

“You fucking came without me touching you!”

“Jesus Christ my ass. Get a smaller cock next time.” Daishou unseats himself and once Kuroo is out of him, he collapses in a heap beside him with one arm on Kuroo’s fuzzy chest.

“Do you really want that?”

“Of course I fucking don’t just get me something for sore jaws and sore asses if you’re going to be this hard to please.”

“Heh, hard.”

“You child.”

“Child? That makes you an abuser. You’re going to jail mister. Come with me”

“Excuse me?”

“Shower. Okay. I’m going to shower. Just shut up and come with me. Your ass is leaking on our beautiful bed sheets.”

“That’s your fault for not using a condom you pervert.”

“You literally had the choice when you were getting lube. Blame yourself. Now, Suguru, are you getting in the shower with me or are you going to continue to get cum on our sheets.”

“Just to spite you, I’m go-“ Kuroo grabs Daishou’s arm and all but carries him in to the bathroom. He doesn’t have any time for Daishou playing games with him. He was going to kill him with kindness. That was just how Kuroo did aftercare.

 

 

 

 

“You know couples showers are generally for getting intimate, not for after you’re done getting intimate, right?”

“Suguru I have a really important question to ask.”

“Okay?”

“What isn’t intimate about having me watch you scoop my cum out of your ass”

“You are a fucking disgusting monster and a disgrace to the human race.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Tetsu.”


End file.
